The primary objective is to determine whether Crisnatol Mesylate is superior to BCNU as measured by time to tumor recurrence or progression in patients with glioblastoma multiforme. A secondary objective is to determine whether Crisnatol is superior to BCNU as measured by overall survival in patients with glioblastoma multiforme.